transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics - Glad - Blueshift vs Clutch
Oceanus - Surface The sea is complete and unbroken, but that doesn't always mean it's quiet. As above, so below, and when the weather is calm, the ocean stretches as far as the eye can see, a deep, cobalt blue as the blue sky is reflected back up, over and over, from its unfathomable depths. However, when the storms come, the sea revolts, rising up to smite any foolish enough to venture out on its surface, no safe harbor in sight. From here, there's no where to go but down. Note: This is a Swim room. All other Oceanus rooms are Dive rooms. They just don't require the abilities. Obvious exits: < D > Dive < SL > Six Lasers Blueshift has arrived. Barkida has arrived. You begin following Blueshift. Clutch says, "We're going to try this thing where we move the fight around once in a while...can you set yourself to follow one of us? (And Blue can you follow me?)" Barkida comes forth on the Olympic barge, clearly pleased with getting to judge a fight instead of wrestle tentacle monsters for a change. She's got her best toga on! "Machine-men! You have been pitted against eachother in a test of strength and skill! Strive mightily and may your deeds be sung of by the skalds!" Clutch stands on a small raft as it sways with the waves, decked out in some Autobot comedian's idea of Gladiator armor. He's got a spiked shoulder plate one shoulder, armored greaves and has a pair of gladius-style swords. All with little Autobot symbols and luminescent blue trim of course. Clutch eyes the water all around, peers at Blueshift and then shrugs. "Might as well get started." Hefting both swords, instead of using them he leans forward and thrust a foot out in a front kick. Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Upon the seas calmly sails a ship. Only this boat is rather angular. In fact, it seems to be made out of a large sheet of paper. Blueshift relaxes aboard his paper yaught, a fishing rod hanging out of the side as he stares at the sun. "HAH! This is the life! I am the greatest warrior ever!" he caws. Then... DISASTER! Clutch cruelly stabs his boat, causing it to take on water. "No!" he cries, if a robot could cry. He takes out his own sword and lunges at the vile Autobot homewrecker. "Die!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Vorpal Saber attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Vorpal Saber": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Clutch cries, "What? No! No wait, I didn't mean to sink your boat! How did that happen, anyway? I was only trying to kinck your faceplate in!! Autoscout's honor!" Apparently his pleading falls on deaf audios, because Blushift stabs him anyway. "Ohh...don't feel so good." Clutch moans. "Gotta...keep going." Now he slices with the swords, holding them one on top of the other and then scissoring them in reverse directions. Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Dual Gladius Dicing attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Blueshift leaps out of the way as his boat finally sinks, landing on Clutch's raft as he turns, stabbing his blade in a straight motion towards Clutch's face. "Nnnn I thought I won all fights ever, why must I have to continue to prove myself!" he whines to noone in particular. Then he turns to Barkida. "Hey, judge! Can't you just declare me the winner cos I am amazing?" Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Clutch's Accuracy. (Blinded) Clutch stumbles back as the blade pokes him right between the eyes - and causing his ill-fitting finned helmet (that looks like it was intended for someone at least one Size bigger) to fall forward slightly, obscuring Clutch's vision. "I was hoping you wouldn't have so many tricks in a hand to hand fight!" he complains. "Guess I'm going to have to pull out some tricks of my own." He tears off the helmet and tosses it over the side of the raft, then holds up an A-Mart medpatch which he slaps over the spot on his chest Blueshift perforated earlier. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. "That would be not in keeping with Olympic regulation," Barkida chastises Blueshift, scowling. She might be the only person who cares about the regulations, considering the other judges. "HAH!" Blueshift exclaims, dusting his hands off. "I actually am amazing in hand-to-hand as well!" From out of almost nowhere he pulls a gigantic metal hand which he holds in both hands, aiming it at Clutch's head and attempting to smash him into the water! He then turns to Barkida and scrunches up his face. "Regu-WHAT?" he shouts. "But I'm BLUESHIFT" he clarifies. Combat: Blueshift misses Clutch with his Punch attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. You paged Blueshift with 'Do you still want to switch rooms? I can pose trying to tackle you and overturning the raft?' Blueshift (blue) pages: sure Clutch has both swords held in one hand now, and as he finishes adjusting the medpatch he has to scramble back to avoid Blueshift's punch. Clutch backs all the way to the edge of the raft, so far to his side that along with Blueshift crowding closer the imbalance in weight causes Blueshift's edge of the boat to lift up slightly. Lowering his shoulders, Clutch charges at Blueshift, intending to tackle him in a body check. This causes the raft to right itself - momentarily, as he crosses over to Blueshift's side. Clutch keeps right on running off the other edge of the raft, either taking Blue over with him or upending the raft completely and dumping both competitors into the water... Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Imperious Rex! (Smash) attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Oceanus - Underwater Much of the ocean is impenetrable blackness, but this *is* a tourist world, so there are plenty of well lit 'pathways' with stationary markers to guide visitors to those areas that have the most spectacular views of the near surface, or further down where 'haunted' caves with well-stocked trinket shops can be explored by visitors looking for a safe, well-guided thrills. Obvious exits: < C > Cave < U > Up to Surface Blueshift has arrived. Barkida has arrived. "Especially Blueshift!" Barkida declares (from the surface), referring to a scroll. "It says so right here." "Water! My only weakness!" cries Blueshift. He flounders before realising that water is not in face, his only weakness, and he pulls away from Clutch, transforming into his AQUAJET MODE and flying into the depths. With a CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUNK he transforms partially, a fist hanging from beneath one wing as he flies at Clutch to try to punch him in the brain. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Clutch with his Punch attack! Combat: Blue Spaceship (Blueshift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Clutch's tires rotate and begin spinning, and somehow the bladed rims inside act as propellors and let him move as well underwater. The movement looks akward and jerky but it's enough to avoid the punch. "Oh come on!" he shouts. "An underwater jet!" Taking up one gladius in each hand now, he cruises after Blueshift and tries to chop him up again. Combat: Clutch misses Blue Spaceship with his Russel Crowe style attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. "YES, it is my AQUASPEEDER mode!" Blueshift emits, as he unfolds a leg, his jet mode hopping along the ocean floor in an ungainly manner, which somehow manages to dodge Clutch. The leg then kicks out at Clutch, as Blueshift whirls through the seas. "ALSO IF THAT DOCUMENT SAYS I TRIED TO BRIBE THE JUDGES IT IS A LIE!" he calls to Barkida. "BY THE WAY DO YOU WANT A DRINK AND 500 QUATLOOS?" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Clutch with his Kick attack! Combat: Blue Spaceship (Blueshift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Barkida looks on from the barge up above. These Cybertronians. Clutch tosses both swords over his shoulders (where they immediately sink to the sea floor), tears off his remaining armor and then balls up his fists. "This is getting ridiculous! You guys are already faster on the air, and now you want the water too!" He angles his wheels and speeds towards Blueshift, apparently getting the hang of it now. "No way!" Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Clutch misses Blue Spaceship with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blueshift flips over, back to robot mode as he lashes out with his sword at Clutch in a sweeping motion. "Yes, soon I will have fire too, then I will own it all!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift misses Clutch with his Vorpal Saber attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Vorpal Saber": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Clutch reaches out with both hands and just manages to grab Blueshift's sword hand, keeping that deadly blade away from him. "Fire...?" Clutch repeats, confusion on his face. Despite himself he just has to ask, "How are you going to get faster in FIRE? What does that even mean?" Shaking his head, Clutch tries to use his grip to pull Blueshift up higher, back to the surface - only to slam him into the side of the Olympic barge. Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Don't Bump Your Head! attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Oceanus - Surface Blueshift has arrived. Thanks to Clutch's politely named attack name, Blueshift does not bump his head. Instead he lets Clutch carry him up and do the hard work, only to turn at the last minute, and attempt to grab Clutch's face and impale it onto one of the spikes that line the barge! :( Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Clutch's Accuracy. (Blinded) Clutch's face is bashed by that spike. Bet he wishes he'd kept that stupid helmet now. Grimacing, Clutch thrashes blindly, swinging hands and feet in the last direction he remembers seeing Blueshift and hoping something connects. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (8) for that attack. Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Blind Flailing (Kick) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Blueshift kicks on his foot boosters and launches into the air, landing on the barge with a thump as he picks up the till from a giftshop and throws it at Clutch's chest. "See, this is why you Autobots will always lose, you don't understand the science of the ELEMENTS like us Decepticons!" Combat: Blueshift misses Clutch with his Punch attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Clutch hears something splash into the water next to him. He quickly lashes out in that direction but it's just a till. Wait what's a till?? Clutch shakes his head, trying to clear his vision but it's no good. Finally he transforms into his vehicle form, able to use his secondary sensor system (and coincidentally also able to use his rims when properly angled to hover up to Blueshift's height). Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Blueshift with his Mildly Offensive Driving (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blueshift clutches his crotch in pain, since Clutch's driving was so offensive it hit him in his sensitive weak spot. "Curse you Autobot!" he cries, his sword slicing in the air in the direction of Clutch's car wheels. "I'll trim your wheels down to size!" Combat: Blueshift misses Blue Sportscar with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Vorpal Saber": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Blue Sportscar can't maintain any sort of altitude for long - and in fact the farther he gets from a surface the lesser the lift from his air-cushion effect. It's all he can do to try to to angle his descent so that he forces Blueshift down under him, carrying them both into the water again. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Blueshift with his You Sank my Blueshift!! (Kick) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Oceanus - Underwater Blueshift has arrived. Blueshift yells out as he falls into the water again, clutching his foot in agony. He sinks into the water, looking for a way to regain the advantage. Seeing a passing swordfish he grabs it, hurling it at Clutch's windscreen Combat: Blueshift strikes Blue Sportscar with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Blue Sportscar takes the swordfish theough the windscreen. He transforms quickly into robot mode, but now he has a swordfish sticking out of his upper back. Only marginally less humilating. But then this whole fight hasn't exactly been Clutch's finest hour. Reaching over his shoulder he pries the swordfish free and then gently releases it (no doubt to swim straight into the nets of some reality show fishing boat) before turning to Blueshift grimly. "Swords or Swordfish, you're not taking me down that easily!" Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Righteous Right Hook (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "OR AM I?" shouts Blueshift as he plucks the swordfish from his shoulder, and tapes it to his vorpal sword, lunging at Clutch for a combined fishy-slashing attack. "You won't be coming back to the surface, that's for sure!" Combat: Blueshift misses Clutch with his Vorpal Saber attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Vorpal Saber": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Clutch's optics open wide (both are still cracked and scratched by all the abuse the dirty fighter Blueshift has heaped on them). His wheels angle to the side and spin furiously, letting him dart in the opposite direction to avoid that swordfishsword attack. "That's it!" The the wheels on his legs spin around wildly and make him swing around for a kick that tries to knock the sword out of Blueshift's hands. "I've had it with that thing!" Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Disarmed By a Leg (Kick) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "HAI!" Blueshift is hit by Clutch's leg and he staggers back, armour falling off. He grabs at a starfish, sharpening the edges to create a deadly living throwing star, which he then hurls with all his might at Clutch. Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Velocity! Clutch takes the star in one of his shoulders - deflating the wheel and no doubt damaging the makeshift hover mechanism inside. Pulling it out with a wince, Clutch leaves it behind and then lunges at Blueshfit again. Only he's noticeably slower and much less steady now without all four wheels operating as expected. "Primus! There goes my one edge!" Clutch complains bitterly, then plants both feet on Blueshift and tries to push off like a diving board. Only in reverse, since this one will send him streaking up through the water towards the air. Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Kick attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Oceanus - Surface Blueshift has arrived. Blueshift looks like he is falling upwards as he is smacked into the sky by Clutch. He sails into the sky, arm arcing out for one of the spires atop the Olympic barge, trying to snap it off and throw it straight back down towards Clutch Combat: Blueshift misses Clutch with his Spike in the face attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Clutch has been hit by enough spikes to be ready for this one. He raises an armored forearm and lets the spike bounce off of the thickened plating there, then pulls himself onto the original raft from way back. "Come down here and fight!" he shouts, shaking a fist at Blueshift. He looks around, trying to find a weapon to throw back at the Decepticon, then finally settles for his own damaged wheel, pulling it off of his shoulder and slinging it up at the flier. Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his That's Why They Carry a Spare (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Fine!" Blueshift leaps down towards Clutch, but manages to crash into the ground, going halfway through the floor. He scrabbles around for a weapon, eventually settling on Clutch's thrown wheel, sharpening the end and hurling it in a return gesture. Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Wheely good? attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Strength! Clutch flinches back as his own wheel is suddenly stuck in his chest. Leaving it where it is, he leaps from the raft to wherever Blueshift is standing and then charges in, fists flailing. "Don't know how much more of this I can take!" he shouts. "But hopefully more than you!" Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Punch attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Oh, I DOUBT IT!" Blueshift ducks behind Clutch's attack, rather shakily though. He reaches over to Clutch's chest and attempts to TURN the wheel embedded in the Autobot's chest. "Hey, you've got a wheel in your chest. Does it DRIVE YOUR NUTS?" he shouts, completely ruining the joke. Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Aaar drives me nuts attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Velocity! Clutch shrieks in pain before slapping Blueshift's hand away and then pulling out the wheel. "That...that...I can't believe you..." He grimaces and then hacks at Blueshift with the wheel (aiming with the end the Decepticon himself sharpened earlier). "What's wrong with you?!" Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Wheeling and Dealing attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Blueshift ducks back from Clutch, his audial sensors in pain from the girly shrieking. "No, it's what's RIGHT with me. And that is EVERYTHING!" He whips his Vorpal Saber from behind him, attempting to cut open Clutch's stomach! Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Vorpal Saber": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 10 energon. Clutch gets sliced by the sword, ading it to the long list of crippling injuries he's suffered. And then he does the only thing he can, swing back. With both hands. Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Punch attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blueshift staggers back from Clutch's blow, which impacts him under the chin. He grits his robo-teeth and, taking his sword, attempts to slice it up through Clutch's jaw to turn him into a cheese-and-pineapple cocktail stick! Combat: Blueshift strikes Clutch with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: Blueshift (Blueshift) used "Piercing Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Clutch gets his head nailed on the sword. Good thing Blueshift didn't behead him first. Or else too bad, depending on how you look at it. Transforming into his car form again, Clutch revs his engins, spins his rear wheels (his front is still missing one) and then tries to bump Blueshift off of the boat again. "Why don't you die already!" he wails. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Blueshift with his Blueshift meet Blue bumper (Punch) attack! Combat: Blueshift falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon.